


At Least In This Lifetime We're Sticking Together

by Lepid0pteran



Series: KoMitski series [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Ten Years Later, Author projecting onto Komaeda Nagito, But not in a sad way this time i swear, But only a little, Fem Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Married Couple, Nonbinary Komaeda Nagito, Nonbinary Lesbian Komaeda Nagito, Other, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Reminiscing, Romantic Fluff, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lepid0pteran/pseuds/Lepid0pteran
Summary: Ten years after their arrival at the simulated Jabberwock, Nagito and Hajime reminisce on the beach.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamakura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned)
Series: KoMitski series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031127
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	At Least In This Lifetime We're Sticking Together

**Author's Note:**

> Nagito is feminine-presenting nonbinary so I use they/them for them. Yes this is projecting.

The waves crashed onto the oh-so-familiar beach as Nagito stared at nothing in particular. Their eyes drifted to their metallic hand. More specifically, the gold ring on their robotic index finger. A beautiful shred of hope amongst a silver reminder of horrible despair. 

They wiggled their fingers, taking note of the citrus colored nail polish on what would be their fingernails, matching their right hand. They had started painting them a few years back and Hajime, their wife, had taken a liking for the color. It was different from the harsh red of despair. That was why they had originally started painting their nails, robotic hand and all. They would choose every color but red before they settled on the orange color they currently wear.

They heard the crunching of sand behind them and turned their head to see Hajime rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, my hope", they said with a smile, the sight of their wife causing a sense of calm to wash over them, similar to how the waves wash over the sand.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hajime asked, her hair slightly ruffled, though her usual cowlick was still in place.

"Just thinking" Nagito said with a solemn smile.

"Can you believe it's been ten years?" they asked, to which Hajime's eyes widened.

She hadn't forgotten, as much as she wished she could. Ten years ago today, they had all started their time on Jabberwock Island (though it wasn't technically the real Jabberwock, but a simulated version that had eventually become their nightmare). She had actually remembered it quite well, but she had been reminded of something.

"About that", she started, fishing something out of her pocket, "I got you a little something".

"Oh Hajime", they looked stunned and their eyes teared up as they looked at the small ring in the palm of their hand.

It was a small silver ring emblazoned with the Hope's Peak Academy crest. An exact replica of the one Hajime had given them on this exact day ten years ago. Nagito had worn it on a necklace chain tucked into their shirt throughout the whole simulation. Even after they had defeated the Final Dead Room and discovered Hajime's lack of natural talent, they couldn't find it in themself to throw it out. To them it was not a charm of good luck, as they didnt need any more of that, but a representation of their only true friend. The only one who had bothered to get close to them, despite knowing their true nature. 

Nagito hugged her tightly. Nothing could describe how they felt and both lovers knew this. Hajime remembers clutching a scorched version of that exact ring when she came across her lover's body in the warehouse all of those years ago. She remembers sobbing in her cabin holding tight to that ring. That was a decade ago. They have changed so much since then. 

The two pulled away from the embrace and Nagito stared into Hajime's heterchromatic eyes. The olive eye showed the wonderful leader Hajime Hinata. The girl they had fallen in love with ten years ago. The deep crimson of her other eye showed the cunning of the infamously talented Izuru Kamakura. The object of Komaeda's affection even before the simulation. Together they combined to form Hajime Hinata-Komaeda. The biggest piece of hope in Nagito's life. 

"Wanna come back to bed, my love?" she asked, smiling at Nagito and wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Of course. I love you" they replied.

"I love you too. As awful as it all was, I'd do it a thousand more times if it meant that I didn't have to lose you again. It's been too many times. I've loved you time and time again but this one will be permanent. I promise" 

The couple walked back to their shared cabin as the waves crashed behind them and the sun rose on their final lifetime. Not their seperate lives as students of Hope's Peak Academy. Not their time as Servant and Kamakura, agents of despair in the apocalypse Enoshima created. Not their virtual killing game selves, filled with fear and suspicion. Their final iterations would be full of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from the song "Me and My Husband" by Mitski.


End file.
